


Bearded for His Pleasure

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Bottom Draco, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Rimming, Top Harry, gratuitous descriptions of beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry grows a beard Draco can't stop staring at it and imagining how it would feel when he kisses him - and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearded for His Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> **Draco featured** : Lusty!Draco  
> Written for kerrilee75’s yummy [Lusty!Draco prompt](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/10279.html?thread=360231) at the [dracomalfoy](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com) community. I'm a total sucker for a scruffy Harry with a beard! Unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine!

Draco had always been beside himself with worry when Harry was away on an assignment for the Aurors. When Harry returned to him – sometimes scuffed up and weary, but always in one piece – he’d jump on him and they’d re-establish their connection in the bedroom together. This time was no different – only, when Harry returned the only difference was that he’d grown a beard. A full, scruffy beard that made him look wild and unkempt, like a beast of a man that lived in the woods rather than their flat in London. When Harry came in through the floo and dropped his satchel on the ground Draco had stared at him for a full minute before his brain could comprehend that it was Harry. With a beard. A very unruly, curly beard that was just as much of a mess as the hair on top of his head was. Harry had smiled at him fondly, like he wasn’t even aware of how different he looked or that he’d grown that monstrosity on his face. He’d pulled Draco into a hug and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and a _Hello, Draco_ before he was bustling off down the hall where Draco heard the shower start.

 

Draco had assumed he was going to come out of that shower without the beard. He’d been wrong.

 

At first Draco chalked it up to Harry being tired from his long assignment, or that he was just eager to not miss another unnecessary minute away from Draco. Only, he hadn’t really given him a real kiss and they’d only shared a desperate mutual wank before falling asleep curled up together before they’d made it on to anything more together. When Harry didn’t shave the beard the second morning, or the third, Draco was puzzled and he’d lost two cups of tea cooling to an icy cold while he’d been lost in thought over the beard.

 

After a week Draco cornered Harry before they both left for work.

 

“Planning on shaving that beast off of your face anytime soon?” he asked with a raised brow.

 

“No, don’t think so. I was thinking I’d try it out for a bit,” Harry replied with a wide grin and a glint in his eye. “People don’t recognize me as easily with the beard. Do you like it?”

 

Harry came closer to him and gathered Draco to him in a warm hug. Draco could see a few stray crumbs of toast from their breakfast caught in the beard at the corner of Harry’s mouth. He made a face and didn’t comment. Harry kissed him on the cheek before he left in a swirl of flames from the floo for work. Draco was left standing in their sitting room with his hand to his cheek and his eyes wide. He hadn’t really noticed before, but now he was hyper aware of the scratch of the beard against his cheek, it left his skin sensitive and tingling in a way that would make his toes curl if it was felt on other parts of his skin. It was a strange sensation, an odd mix of coarse-soft hair at the same time. Draco quickly became obsessed with the possibilities.

 

He took up the habit of staring at Harry furtively wherever they went. He noticed that the beard was slightly lighter than Harry’s natural hair and, Merlin, it had strands that were _red_ – just like his mother’s must have been. When it caught the light he could see the different colors easily, and Draco was mesmerized. He dreamt of the beard at night, of Harry’s face absolutely covered in thick beard hair, dragging all over his body like a dog, and though it was an odd dream it still had him waking up quite aroused and excited in a way he couldn’t quite explain.

 

He’d never been attracted to beards before, so he chalked it up to the fact that it was his _Harry_. He’d become completely obsessed with the beard, and Harry was completely oblivious. Draco’s fingers itched with the urge to reach out and touch it, to scruff it up and see if it stood on end. In the two weeks Harry’d been home he hadn’t really had time to kiss Draco properly, aside from quick brushes of his lips on Draco’s cheeks on his way out the door. Draco was eager to change that, because it was driving him mad to fantasize about what it would feel like to kiss Harry with his beard at all times of the day. He’d thought up all sorts of scenarios – Harry would push him against the wall and devour his mouth, or Harry would sweep their dinner off the table and kiss Draco on top of the table. It was becoming very distracting at work.

 

He wanted to know if it would tickle, or if it would scratch against his skin in the same way the cheek kisses did. He wanted to know if it would make his toes curl and drive him wild. He wondered if it would be difficult to kiss Harry with the beard, or if it would make his kisses taste any different. He was eager to feel it all over him, like in his strange dream. He had half a mind to ask Harry to tie him down to their bed, spread open and naked for him. He wanted Harry to run the damn mess of coarse, unruly curls all over his body until he was writing. His fantasies were growing headier and more elaborate. He needed to take care of this crazy fascination before it cost him any more ruined potions at work.

 

After their dinner they were sitting on the couch together, Harry’s arm was slung over Draco’s shoulders. Draco turned without preamble away from the Muggle telly that they were watching and straddled Harry’s lap. He effectively blocked Harry’s view from the television box. Harry’s hands automatically came up to rest on his thighs, giving them a squeeze.

 

“Well, hello there,” Harry said and smiled up at him. His head tipped back to rest on the couch. Draco leaned forward slowly, keeping his eyes on Harry and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. He could just barely feel the tickle of the beard and he squirmed, it was even better than he’d imagined. He pulled back with wide eyes and stared down at Harry for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed Harry again, deepening their second kiss. Harry’s mouth opened easily and it was all so familiar, and yet so new with the added feeling of the beard scraping and brushing against his cheeks and his mouth. Draco pressed their chests together and brought his hands up, eagerly running his fingers through the scruff and scraping his nails along Harry’s jaw. It was softer than he imagined it would be.

 

Harry made a content sound and sucked on Draco’s bottom lip. He shivered at the feel of the hairs tickling under his lip as Harry nipped at him and pulled back.

 

“Bedroom?” he asked in a husky voice. Draco nodded and scrambled to get up from Harry’s lap. Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and eagerly tugged him down the hallway that led to their room. Harry laughed and pulled Draco close to whisper in his ear. “Eager?”

 

He leaned down and sucked on the sensitive pulse point of Draco’s neck with a hint of teeth, and with the added sensation of the beard scratching at his skin Draco let out an involuntary moan – it was so good. Harry laved at his neck, alternating between biting and sucking kisses up and down and Draco’s skin felt like it was lit on fire. He was leaning back against Harry, almost sagging against him.

 

“I need you,” Draco said and grabbed Harry’s hand again and tugged him the rest of the way down the hall. When they entered their room Draco spun around and looked Harry up and down. “I want to feel that beard all over my body,” Draco said lowly.

 

Harry’s eyes flashed with heat and Draco watched him bite his lip. Harry kissed him again – oh _Merlin,_ the beard added so much to their kisses – and backed him all the way to the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress. Harry’s strong arms came around his waist and lifted him up and flopped him back onto the bed. Draco grabbed at Harry’s shirt and dragged Harry on top of him, kissing him greedily. When Harry broke away from their kiss to lick and suck his way down Draco’s neck he raised his wand and flicked it in a familiar pattern. Draco’s clothes were gone in a flash and he was naked, while Harry was still fully clothed on top of him. Harry dragged his tongue all over Draco’s exposed chest, taking extra care to rub his face over Draco’s scars. It sent tingling sensations all through Draco’s body down to his toes. Draco was already bucking off of the bed towards any friction he could find, his cock rock hard after only a moment of the teasing sensation Harry was driving him wild with. Harry kissed and nipped his way down Draco’s right arm, then back up and across Draco’s chest – pausing at the nipples – and then down his left arm. He laved his tongue carefully over Draco’s faded Dark Mark and Draco was keening over the light brush of Harry’s beard over it. His entire body felt like a live wire and Harry hadn’t even gone below his waistline yet.

 

“ _Harry_ ,” he said desperately as he thrust his cock up into the air. Harry smirked up at him through his fringe and nuzzled into his stomach. Draco squirmed and let out a breathy laugh. “Please!”

 

“Please what, Draco? Tell me what you need,” Harry said.

 

“I want you everywhere,” Draco said and his breath hitched as Harry’s hand circled his cock in a loose grip. “Suck me?”

 

Harry closed his mouth around the head of Draco’s cock and sucked, his tongue curling and licking. As his head bobbed up and down in a slow rhythm Draco noticed he could feel the edges of Harry’s beard tickling his balls and the base of his cock and it was divine. It was better than he had dreamed about.

 

“Oh, Harry, yes like that!” he sighed and rolled his hips up to meet the wet heat of Harry’s mouth and his talented tongue. Harry sucked him off in earnest until he could feel the coarse beard hairs scraping at his thighs and his balls and the sensation made his thighs quiver. “Merlin – ah – did I tell you that I’d been dreaming of your beard? Of what it would feel like if you tied me down and rubbed your face all over me?”

 

Harry’s head snapped up, Draco’s cock slipping out of his mouth with a wet pop. Harry stared at him for a moment, a glint in his eye and Draco shifted his hips up to aim his cock back towards the delicious feel of Harry’s mouth.

 

“Is that so?” Harry asked, his hands sliding up Draco’s thighs. “Roll over for me.”

 

Draco did as Harry asked and buried his face into the crook of his arm. Harry had only done this for him once before, and only after a lot of convincing on Harry’s part that he’d like it. He did like it, _very_ much, but he hadn’t asked Harry to do it again since. His breath came in shallow pants of anticipation as he felt Harry’s fingers lightly tease up the back of his thighs and over his arse cheeks. Harry spread his legs and got settled behind him. Draco’s breath caught and he shivered as he felt Harry nuzzling into his inner thighs. Harry’s warm breath ghosted over his arse and Draco squirmed. It had felt so good when Harry had done this before, but he’d been clean-shaven then. Draco couldn’t even imagine how this was about to feel.

 

Draco burrowed deeper into the crook of his arm to hide the flush on his face when Harry gently spread his cheeks apart and breathed hotly over his arsehole. When Draco felt the first teasing lick he let out an involuntary, desperate sound, and Harry abandoned all pretense of teasing him and drawing it out. He dove in and devoured his arse, laving his tongue up and down his crack and circling it around his hole. Draco cried out and shimmied his hips back on the bed to get more, more, _more._ The scratching-tickle of the beard against his arse was amazing with the steady rhythm of Harry’s jaw working to suck and lick his arse. Harry teased his rim with his tongue until it loosened enough for him to push his tongue _inside_ and Draco was moaning continuously. His arse cheeks grew sensitive and even started to burn at the continued rubbing and chaffing from Harry’s beard, it was almost like he’d been through a spanking session with Harry and that thought put all kinds of delicious images in his head.

 

“Fucking hell, Harry, so good! So good!” He babbled and pressed his arse back into Harry’s face, unable to hold still as he rutted his throbbing cock against the bedspread. Harry slurped and sucked over his hole and the sounds were so dirty and filthy and they had Draco so turned on. Draco wriggled until he could get a hand between his body and the sheets to wrap around his leaking prick. When he felt a finger slide slowly into his hole alongside Harry’s tongue Draco groaned and squeezed his cock. Harry paused only long enough to get lube and worked him open, stretching him and sucking at the skin all around his arsehole. It was too much and he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, that damned beard was driving him mad.

 

“Harry, I need you – I want – “

 

“Shh, I’ve got you Draco,” Harry said.

 

Harry pulled out his fingers and lined his oiled cock up before pressing inside in one long, slow push. Harry hadn’t even gotten undressed, he’d only opened up his flies. Draco groaned and pressed back against Harry until their hips were touching. Harry panted against his shoulder and nuzzled the back of Draco’s neck, finding spots that weren’t normally so sensitive. He kissed and bit at the back of Draco’s neck as he began to fuck Draco, quickly picking up his pace as Draco’s body relaxed to accommodate him. Harry tugged on Draco’s hips until his arse was propped up in the air, his fingers squeezing Draco’s hips as he pounded into him and hitting Draco’s prostate. Draco moaned and his hand sped up on his cock as Harry thrust hard into him over and over. He smacked Draco’s arse where it was still red and sensitive from the beard burn and Draco cried out, his entire body jerking as his orgasm hit him. He came in hot spurts all over the sheets.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Draco groaned and sagged as Harry continued to pound into him, still hitting his prostate and causing sharp aftershocks to rocket through his body. His toes curled in post-orgasmic bliss.

 

“God, Draco, you’re so beautiful when you come, love watching you fall apart like that,” Harry said as he thrust sharply once – twice, and then with a deep groan he curled over Draco’s back and Draco could feel Harry filling him with his come. They collapsed together against the bed in a panting and sweaty mess. Harry eased his cock out of Draco’s arse and muttered a cleaning charm. He flicked his wand again to banish his clothes. With a yawn Harry tugged at Draco until he had him arranged so that Harry could lean his head down on Draco’s shoulder. They were both quiet for a while, both drifting on the edges of sleep and the drowsy bliss of their orgasms.

 

“Harry?” Draco asked after a few minutes.

 

“What?”

 

“I think I like the beard,” he murmured and harry laughed and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments here or [on LJ](http://dracomalfoy.livejournal.com/15455.html) are ♥︎!


End file.
